The description of a product is in a vocabulary specific to the nature of the product, whereas the description of the steps required to create the product are in a vocabulary or several vocabularies specific to the processes involved in creating the various components of the product. Translation of the product description into a detailed set of processing instruction is done manually and can be time consuming. Manual translation depends heavily on individual expertise, thereby creating a scarce resource, e.g., an expert whose job it is to translate product descriptions into processing instruction. For low-margin, quick turn-around business such as that conducted by print shops, manual tasks requiring extensive human expertise are significant factors in the cost of creating the end product.